Locked In
by gungnirburst
Summary: Locked in a room on the airship, Cloud reflects on what he's just done. The death he has just caused. [AR. Implied Sephiroth/Cloud. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Locked In

Game: Final Fantasy 7

Pairing: Implied Sephiroth x Cloud

Author: keadeblue264

You ever feel as though you're mad or upset about something, but you don't know what the hell is bothering you so much? Yeah, that's how I feel at the moment. So here I am, venting out anger about something or other. *shrug* Please enjoy.

Summary: Locked in a room on the airship, Cloud reflects on what he's just done. The death he has just caused. Implied SephirothxCloud yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7. And that's probably for the best.

Warnings/Notes: implied boy-boy romance and angst. No dialogue. Set after the end of FF7, like after Sephiroth has been "defeated" or whatever.

Writing Tracks: 'The Bleeding' and 'Never Enough' by Five Finger Death Punch from 'The Way of the Fist'.

~**Locked In**~

The engines in the lower level of the airship whirred dimly in the canals of his ears, its gears and parts working and turning against each other in order to keep the machine afloat above the ground. He could just barely make out the sounds around him, too engrossed in his own thoughts to clearly listen to mechanical noises and echoing winds.

Blue eyes were slightly covered by fleshy lids, spiked blonde hair pointing towards the ground along with his downcast head. Cloud Strife was holding his own arms in front of his almost stationary body, his elbows pressing lightly against his bent knees.

The door was locked tight and Tifa had long since stopped bothering him about coming out to celebrate with the others.

He didn't particularly feel like doing anything at the moment, much less celebrate the deed he had just committed. How could he rejoice…after what he had just done?

After killing the once great Sephiroth.

It had been for the better of all humanity that Sephiroth had died by his own hand. For the better of the entire planet in fact. The great ex-General had become a threat to the very existence of human kind and something had to be done about it by someone, if not Cloud.

No, Cloud had to be the one do it. It was his own responsibility, his burden to bear heavily on gray, metal plated shoulders.

The ex-General had initiated so much chaos, caused so much pain for everyone including Cloud that the blonde almost felt as though his anger was choking him from the inside. Sephiroth had destroyed his home, betrayed his trust, and almost succeed in bringing an end to the planet. But nevertheless…

Even after all that happened…

Cloud still…

His eyes clenched shut, too proud to shed any tears as a result of the compressing pain he felt in his chest and the churning ache in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't cried when Aeris had been killed so why should he bother crying now?

Cloud knew the reason, but he wanted to deny it now that Sephiroth was died. It wasn't like it mattered now anyway.

The relationship he had with Sephiroth was completely different then the one he shared with Aeris. The brunette girl was just a client turned friend, and Sephiroth had been…

He reopened his eyes, staring at his boot-clad feet planted firmly on the hard floor. His large sword leaned forgotten against a cold metal wall, specks of Sephiroth's blood still staining the sharp steel. Cloud hadn't concerned himself with cleaning his sword as thoroughly as he should have, and for some reason, the remnants of blood gave him some sort of solace that the great man had indeed been alive at one point in time and that he had been…

Could he even call the now departed silver haired man his lover?

They had never said as much to each other, but there were no lightly intimate moments lost on their part.

Cloud could recall back when he used to work for ShinRa that the ex-General would casually sneak up behind him and plant gentle kisses on the curve of his neck when they were alone together. The memory made the blonde close his eyes and softly brush his fingers over the side of his neck, as if hoping to feel the lingering moisture usually left after Sephiroth's lips had pressed against his skin.

And, of course, there was nothing to be felt except for smooth skin.

Cloud sighed to himself. He felt extremely foolish for hanging onto past recollections, but, really, it was all he had left to his very name anyway.

He hated feeling this way, his emotions so potent that he felt like he had to throw up just to ease the pressure building in his bowels. Tears sprang up in his eyes again, and he killed the physical testament of his sadness by shutting his eyes tighter, to the point where it almost hurt to do so.

He would have to lock himself in once again. Lock up his heart so he would never have to feel so horrible ever again.

Close himself up tight like fingers curling into a strong fist…

So he would never again come to love someone as much as he loved Sephiroth.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yeah, I figured out why I was so pissed. Damn PMS… DX I shoulda seen it coming! GAH! And if you're wondering, I didn't find out until the day after I started this so I decided to just finish it anyway. This was really short… Oh well, it seems done to me. Please Review!


End file.
